My Little Pony: Card Games against Chaos
by Brony Boy
Summary: Long ago, mystical cards were found in Equestria. Ever since, tournaments were held on the Summer Sun Celebration to honor the creation of a new game. But what happens when an unwanted guest appears and ruins the finals? What new threat faces Equestria now? Not sure where rating will go.


**My Little Pony: Card Games Against Chaos**

**Twilight: Another new fic?!**

**Brony: Hey, if you don't want to do this for five bits a chapter of each fic, go ahead and leave. Just remember how much you actually earn as a self employed librarian where almost no books are sold or checked out.**

**Twilight: … damn you.**

**Brony: That's the spirit! Rarity, disclaimer!**

**Rarity: Brony Boy does not own My Little Pony or Yu-Gi-Oh! which are owned by each of their creators.**

Nopony knows exactly when the strange cards appeared. Soon after, however, a game was created that developed into what is now the most popular past time of Equestria, Duel Monsters.

As years went by, rules developed and new cards were created to add more greatest duelists were almost worshipped and were the most popular of anypony.

To celebrate the discovery of such a great game, tournaments were held on the night before the longest day of the year, the Summer Sun Celebration, with small cash prizes to the winners.

This is where we meet Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with dark blue mane and tail that has a bright pink stripe in the middle. On her flank was her cutie mark, a star with tiny sparkles around it, showing that her special talent was magic.

Around her, preliminary rounds for the Ponyville Tournament were being held on the new system that Princess Celestia had created. A new invention that combined magic with technology. With wireless transmitters in a dashboard that you put your cards on, a hologram of any card placed down on it appears within a five foot radius; the dashboard then uses a tiny bit of stored up magic to make the holograms almost solid so that when it deals damage to the opponent he or she will feel a slight pinch, just to make the game that much more exciting she guessed.

The princess had told Twilight that something big was going to happen when she sent Twilight to Ponyville, so Twilight was just trotting around trying to find anything suspicious.

The only thing she found out of the normal was a pink mare with a straight pink mane and tail in the corner, looking sad, with, what was probably her friend, patting her on the back.

Twilight went over to find out what was wrong, to find that it was somepony named Pinkie Pie who couldn't enter the tournament because she had nopony to duel in the preliminaries.

"Why not just duel your friend here?" Twilight asked, motioning to the mare next to Pinkie. She seemed to be some green unicorn that had a tad of white in her mane and tail. Her cutie mark resembled a lyre.

The mare shook her head. "Sorry, I don't duel. There's something... evil about this game," she said, followed by silence by the three of them.

"Um... okay. Well, how about I join the tournament too, then we can duel. Does that sound okay?" Twilight suggested.

Before anything else could be said, a giant smile spread across Pinkie's face and her mane and tail puffed out into giant pink clouds. She then grabbed hold of Twilight's nearest foreleg and dragged her over to a brown mare that must have been the mayor.

When everything was set up, the duel between Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie began.

"Duel!" they both yelled out, signaling the start of the match.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 8000 Hand: 5 Deck: 35)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp:8000 Hand: 6 Deck: 34)**

"I'll go first!" Pinkie said, drawing her sixth card. "I summon my Arcana Force 0 - The Fool!" Out of a flash of light appeared a grey figure with long, stringy hair and wearing a black and purple outfit. **(The Fool atk: 0 def: 0 lvl: 1) **Suddenly a giant bit appeared in the middle of the field. "Now a flip of this coin will decide what effect my monster will have."

The coin lifted in the air and began to rotate, flipping from a picture of a sun and a moon. The spinning got faster and faster before it fell down with a moon face up."Oooh amazingtastic! Now he is unaffected by all your card effects. So, with that, I'll end my turn with two face downs!" To brown-backed cards then appeared behind her monster.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 8000 Hand: 6 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 8000 Hand:3 Deck: 34)**

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to let you continue," Twilight said. "I summon my Goblindbergh in attack mode." A small green goblin flying a red, old-fashioned airplane flew onto the field from behind Twilight carrying a large, metal crate below. "With it, I can summon one level four or below monster from my hand, so i'll bring out my Gagaga Magician!" out of the crate broke out a wizard in black robes. It wore a black cloak and a chain twisting around its body. **(Goblindbergh atk: 1400 def: 0 lvl:4) (Gagaga Magician atk: 1500 def: 1000 lvl: 4)**

"I overlay my Gagaga Magician and Goblindbergh!" Gagaga Magician suddenly turned into a black streak of light, vice versa Goblindbergh turned into an orange streak. The two beams flew up and twisted around each other while a black, twisting voix appeared in the ground. The two beams of light then flew into the hole; in a flash of light the hole then disappeared to reveal a figure similar to Gagaga Magician, except it was slightly taller with a cowboy hat, two pistols, and two glowing orbs circling it.. "I xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy!" **(Gagaga Cowboy atk: 1500 def: 2400 rnk: 4 ovrly: 2)**

Pinkie began jumping up and down at the appearance of the new monster. "Oooh, that must be one of those new xyz monsters I've heard so much about. I bet your whole deck is based around a bunch of different ones! Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Twilight sighed, not sure of why this mare she had just met was acting like this, and just agree with her. "Well, now I think I'll activate my Cowboy's effect. Now, by removing one overlay unit, his attack will raise by one thousand for this next attack." **(Gagaga Cowboy atk: 1500-2500 def: 2400 rnk: 4 ovrly: 2-1)**

The Fool tried to act tough by grabbing strands of its long hair and using them like whips. Gagaga Cowboy, however, was not amused and just shot the fool in the head with one blow. The Fool toppled over, but didn't disappear from the field.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 8000 Hand: 4 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 8000-5500 Hand: 3 Deck: 34)**

"Sorry, but The Fool can't be destroyed in battle," Pinkie spoke up. "He lives to party another turn, but I still take the damage of the attack."

"Then I'll end my turn with a face down." **(Gagaga Cowboy atk: 2500-1500 def: 2400 rnk: 4 ovrly: 1)**

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 8000 Hand: 3 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 5500 Hand: 4 Deck: 33)**

"I think I'll activate a spell known as Second Coin Toss," a spell card depicting a goblin picking up gold coins in front of a king, "now if I flip a coin and I don't like the outcome, I can flip again! Yay!" Then one of her facedowns flipped to show a trap with a man at a fork of two roads.

"That's The Paths of Destiny card, now we both have to flip a coin and that'll determine whether we gain or lose two thousand life points," Twilight pointed out, smartly.

Immediately after the card was explained, two more gold bits appeared and began to spin. When they finally landed they both had a moon face up.

Twilight immediately lost life points, however Pinkie stayed happy and giggling. "Here's where my Second Coin Toss comes in!"

Pinkie's coin rose back into the air and began to spin again, when it landed this time a sun of face up. Now Twilight was going to to lose life points while Pinkie returned almost back to normal.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 8000-6000 Hand: 3 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 5500-7500 Hand: 3 Deck: 33)**

"I have to admit, that wasn't a bad move, but it didn't make that much of a dent in my game," Twilight complimented.

"They won't be that way for long, I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot!" A black machine figure with six arms then did a backflip from behind Pinkie onto the field. **(The Chariot atk: 1700 def: 1700 lvl: 4) **Once again, a giant coin started spinning in between the two of them.

When this coin landed it shown sun side up.

"Now when the chariot destroys a monster in battle, I get control of that monster," Pinkie explained. "Then I'll activate my Cup of Ace."

A golden chalice appeared in the middle of the field, another golden coin bouncing in and out. "My little spell will choose whether I draw two cards, or you do."

The cup suddenly tipped over, the coin bounced around a few times before landing sun up. Pinkie drew her two cards and gave a wide smile.

"I activate Double Summon, which gives me... well, another normal summon! So I bring out Arcana Force I - The Magician!" A black and white clown with a white mask with red pointed shoes popped in a poof of smoke. **(The Magician atk: 1100 def: 1100 lvl: 4)**

This time a coin did not appear, instead all three of the Arcana monsters began to glow white. In a flash of light a giant, black and red monster with twin tails and dragon heads was on Pinkie's side of the field. **(The Dark Ruler atk: 4000 def: 4000 lvl: 10)**

"I can only special summon Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler by sacrificing three monsters I control," Pinkie explained next her her new monster.

Another giant coin began to flip in between the colorful equines. Once again, the sun landed up. Suddenly The Dark Ruler split into two separate beings, each with only one of the two heads. "What's happening?!" Twilight asked nervously.

Pinkie's smile grew even wider from the latest development in the duel.

"When the coin flip lands heads for The Dark Ruler, he can attack twice per battle phase," the pink mare explained. "Now let's end this, I have my monster attack!"

One of the figures lunged forward, about to strike down Gagaga Cowboy when both halves of Pinkie's monster shrank in size.

"I activate my Shrink card!" Twilight cried, saving herself with her single face down. "Now your monster's attack points are cut in half."

**(The Dark Ruler atk: 4000-2700 def: 4000 lvl: 10)**"That's not right," Twilight said, "It should be only 2000 attack points."

Pinkie began hopping around on her side of the field, then Twilight noticed her hop in front of a face up spell card that depicted a wild boar. '_Rush Recklessly, that explains the extra 700 points,' _Twilight thought.

The monster finally made contact with Gagaga Cowboy, turning him into a cloud of dust.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 6000-4800 Hand: 3 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 7500 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

The second one then struct forward, knocking Twilight back five feet to the edge of the battle field.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 4800-2100 Hand: 3 Deck: 34)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 7500 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

The two sides of The Dark Ruler then combined back into one, except more in a protective stance than an assault one.

"If I choose to attack twice with my monster, he has to switch to defense mode until after my next turn," Pinkie explained.

"Too bad that will never come," Twilight grinned at Pinkie, enjoying the duel they were having. "I draw!"

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 2100 Hand: 4 Deck: 33)**

**(Pinkie Pie: Lp: 7500 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

On Twilight's side of the field, a spell showing a smiling green pot materialized. "First I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards!"

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 2100 Hand: 5 Deck: 31)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 7500 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

Twilight glanced at her hand, calculating all the possible moves she could make and which might give her a chance of winning. Finally, she settled on one strategy.

"Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician!" **(Gagaga Magician atk: 1500 def: 1000 lvl: 4)** Gagaga Magician floated back onto the field through a black spot with mystical symbols around it. "For the final spell, I activate Gagagawind, which allows me to special summon one Gagaga monster and make it level four. So, I think I'll summon Gagaga Girl!" **(Gagaga Girl atk: 1000 def: 800 lvl: 4) **

With a gust of wind, a blonde haired girl flew onto the field with a blue wizard hat, blue and pink wizard dress, and matching blue boots. When she saw that she was on the field with Gagaga Magician she flew over to him and grabbed hold of his arm in an affectionate manner, a blush on her face.

Pinkie began giggling at the sight. "Tell your monsters to get a room."

"Yeah, those two always seem to get along," Twilight commented, remembering some of her past duels when even more awkward situations would happen. "But, I still have my normal summon, which I'll use to summon another Goblindbergh, and with him a second Gagaga Girl!"

A goblin similar to the one summoned earlier except with a blue plane instead of a red one. In the metal crate he carried popped out an exact copy of the Gagaga Girl holding onto Gagaga Magician. **(Goblindbergh atk: 1400 def: 0 lvl: 4) (Gagaga Girl atk: 1000 def: 800 lvl: 3) **The goblin then turned more blue as it switched to defense mode as an after effect of its ability.

The second Gagaga Girl flew up to the Gagaga Magician and Girl couple and grabbed onto the Magician's other arm. The first Gagaga Girl's expression turned from compassion to jealousy as it looked at the other Gagaga Girl.

Twilight then put her plan into action. "I use my Magician's effect to change him to a level five monster. Plus, thanks to their abilities, since Gagaga Magician changed his level with his ability, both of the girls can become level five as well!" **(Gagaga Magician atk: 1500 def: 1000 lvl: 4-5) (Gagaga Girl atk: 1000 def: 800 lvl: 4-5) (Gagaga Girl atk: 100 def: 800 lvl: 3-5)**

The three Gagagas then turned into three black beams of light and tangled around of each other in midair. They then flew down into a black void. "I overlay my three level five monsters," Twilight proclaimed, "in order to xyz summon Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!"

At the sound of his name name a giant, grey super machine, a combination of all forms of heavy machinery together, drove out of the void with a giant thud. Around him spun three glowing orbs, representing his overlay units. **(Digvorzhak atk: 3200 def: 2000 rnk: 5 ovrly: 3)**

"Next, I'll activate Digvorzhak's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard, and for each monster I can destroy one of your cards!"

Pinkie sent the top three cards to her graveyard one at a time. The first two were traps, but on the third was another Arcana Force monster.

A giant chain flew out of between Digvorszhak's two giant tank tred wheels, pulling The Dark Ruler in. When Pinkie's monster finally reached the end, a giant shredder turned the poor monster to stardust.

"Next, I'll attach Digvorzhak with the equip spell Megamorph! With this, since I'm losing, my machine's attack points are doubled; but, if I ever have more life points than you, his attack is cut in half," Twilight explained. **(Digvorzhak atk: 3200-6400 def: 2000 rnk: 5 ovrly: 2)**

Pinkie watched as Twilight's already enormous monster began to grow larger and larger. "Oh, that can't be good."

"No, it isn't," Twilight confirmed. "Especially not when you have zero cards in your hand and Second Coin Toss as the only card on your side of the field. Digvorzhak, attack!"

Pinkie's green friend had to watch silently as Pinkie was nearly flattened by the enormous machine hologram.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 2100 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 7500-1100 Hand: 0 Deck: 28)**

**(Digvorzhak atk: 6400-1600 def: 2000 rnk: 5 ovrly: 2)**

"Sadly, I must end my turn, since I have no more options," Twilight sighed.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 2100 Hand: 0 Deck: 31)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 1100 Hand: 1 Deck: 27)**

"Draw!" Pinkie yelled.

The pink pony stared at her card, trying to think of a way to stay in the game, seeing that the card she held was her only chance.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 2100 Hand: 1 Deck: 30)**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 1100 Hand: 0 Deck: 27)**

"I activate my Digvorzhak's ability once again!" Twilight proclaimed, using up a second one of her monster's overlay units.

**(Digvorzhak atk: 1600 def: 2000 rnk: 5 ovrly: 1)**

Once again, Pinkie slowly sent the top three cards of her deck to the graveyard. This time however, none of them were monsters and Digvorzhak's ability could only be used once per turn.

'_Now what?' _Twilight thought. _'This next attack could either win me the duel, or doom any chance I have.'_

"What is there to think about?" Pinkie asked. "Any real duelist knows that you just need to take chances now and then, right?"

"Yeah, but no other duelist would take all the chances that you do," a sudden realization swept over Twilight. No other duelist would take all the chances that Pinkie did, so what's to say this last card wasn't one big risk?

"I attack you directly with Digvorzhak!" Twilight cried.

Just as Twilight expected, Pinkie activated her facedown card, which had a huge risk to it. "I activate another The Paths of Destiny!" she yelled excitedly.

Again, two gold bits began to spin between the two mares. When they landed, they both faced moon side up.

Pinkie, unable to activate her double coin toss, was forced to take the damage.

**(Twilight Sparkle Lp: 100 Hand: 1 Deck: 30) Win**

**(Pinkie Pie Lp: 0 Hand: 0 Deck: 24) Lose**

To everypony who was watching the duel's surprise, Digvorzhak kept rolling forward, scraping across Pinkie who barely dodged the giant machine.

The two mares walked up to each other and gave an epic hoof bump out of respect. The two of them were covered in bruises and minor scratches from the duel they just had.

"I may not have planned on joining this tournament," Twilight said between heavy breaths, "but if everypony here has the same amount of skills you do, I can't wait to see what will happen next."

"Good luck, Miss... I'm sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name," Pinkie said. "Wait, if I don't know you, then you must be new here! That means once this is all over, I have to throw you a welcome party, followed by a 'congratulations for winning the tournament' party if you win!"

"Uh... sure, why not, I guess?" Twilight glanced over to Pinkie's green unicorn friend, who seemed to be talking with some kind of marefriend, from how she was blushing next to a cream colored mare with blue, curly mane and tail with a pink stripe in the middle.

'_Hopefully, whatever Princess Celestia sent me down here for, can wait a couple hours or so.'_

**Twilight: Okay, so maybe that wasn't SO bad.**

**Brony: You kidding! It's pretty much you playing a fun game for money! And you know, the script never said you had to smile.**

**Twilight: Yeah... well... shut up!**


End file.
